


Heart of Funkness

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979)
Genre: Club Vivid, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Heart of Funkness

Heart of Funkness

## Heart of Funkness

Tribal homo-eroticism, war and paranoia. Kurtz throws a hell of a party.

 

Footage: [Apocalypse Now (1977)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apocalypse_Now)

Audio: [Jungle Boogie](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jungle_Boogie) by Kool and the Gang 

Duration: 00:02:55

Published: 2006-04-22

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/164570.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Heart_of_Funkness-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (ahhhhhh)
> 
> Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get down with the boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get it on)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get down with the boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get it on)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get up with the boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get up with the get down)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get down with the boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Shake it around)
> 
> Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get up with the get down)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Boogie, boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (With the boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Brrr)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get up with the get down)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Get the boogie)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (In the jungle)  
>  Jungle Boogie  
>  (Gettin down with the boogie)
> 
> Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (With the boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Jungle boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Boogie boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (It's the boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Jungle boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Jungle boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (With the boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Boogie boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Jungle boogie)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (Yeah)  
>  Get down, get down  
>  (It's the boogie)  
>  Get down, get down
> 
> Uh, get it  
>  Feel the funk, y'all  
>  Let it flow  
>  Huh, uh uh  
>  Huh, uh uh uh  
>  Huh, uh mm'  
>  Get down with the boogie  
>  I been talkin'  
>  I'ma talkin' 'bout the jungle boogie  
>  Get down  
>  Huh, uh, get down with the boogie  
>  Said UH, uh  
>  Get down  
>  Said UH, uh  
>  Get down  
>  Said UH, uh  
>  Get down  
>  Said UH, uh  
>  Huh, till ya feel it y'all  
>  Huh, get down y'all  
>  Huh, uh get down  
>  Huh, uh get up y'all  
>  Uh, oh, with the get down  
>  Uh, ughhh  
>  Uh, ha, get down  
>  Ohhhhhhh


End file.
